Sobre saudade e outras palavras
by Callope
Summary: "Quando alguém muito importante pra você está longe, você sente saudade, Brasil..." Portugal ensina ao pequeno Luciano uma palavra que só ela entende. ChibiBrasil, período colonial, Port/UK.


**"I miss you."**

**"Te echo de menos."**

**"Je m'ennuie de toi."**

**"**Ich bin sehnsüchtig.**"**

_**"Estou com saudades."**_

**saudade. **[do lat. _solitate,_ 'soledade, solidão', atr. do arc. '_soydade, suydade_, com infl. de _saúde._] S. f. **1. **Lembrança nostálgica e ao mesmo tempo, suave, de pessoas ou coisas distantes ou extintas, acompanhada do desejo de tornar a vê-las ou possuí-las; nostalgia. **2.**Pesar pela ausência de alguém que nos é querido.

_**Saudade**_ não possui tradução em outras línguas.

* * *

><p>Portugal afundou os pés na areia. Já havia se passado algum tempo desde que Inglaterra entrara naquele navio novamente em direção à Europa, e agora a embarcação era apenas uma miniatura no horizonte e Arthur, um ponto invisível.<p>

A garota sempre acabava ficando na praia depois de ver alguém partir, olhando perdida para o horizonte e sentindo o cheiro do mar. Ela achava aquilo extremamente prazeroso, afinal praia sempre fora uma das melhores coisas para Portugal. Depois de vinho. E bacalhau. E ouro.

A portuguesa fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento no rosto, e o sol agradável que fazia naquela manhã. Apesar de o clima no Brasil ser bem mais quente do que ela estava acostumada, muitas vezes um calor era bem-vindo, e ficar mergulhada em pensamentos enquanto escutava as ondas era bem agradável.

Maria foi tirada de seus devaneios quando ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome. Abriu os olhos para ver sua colônia ali, observando-a com um olhar de dúvida.

- Maria? – O pequeno Luciano a chamou novamente.

- Oi, Brasil. O que foi? Cansou de brincar? – Portugal perguntou, sem entender. Em dias como aquele, o garotinho ficava brincando e andando por aí até o entardecer.

- Mais ou menos... me deu vontade de ficar aqui com você, maninha! - Brasil disse, com sua voz alegre de sempre, e sentou-se ao lado da metrópole. – Eu sempre quis saber por que você gosta tanto de ficar aqui na praia sem fazer nada. E acho que você deve se sentir sozinha... – o menino pegou a mão da irmã mais velha, sorrindo. Ela riu para Luciano, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Eu gosto de ficar aqui, porque me dá uma sensação muito boa. O sol, a areia, essa brisa, o mar... adoro isso. – A portuguesa suspirou. – E me ajuda a pensar... sabe, Lulu, ficar aqui me acalma. – ela voltou a observar o mar.

Brasil olhou para as ondas, indo e vindo, e em seguida para o céu, azul e sem nuvens.

- No que você pensa quando está aqui, Portugal? – os olhinhos castanhos do brasileiro se voltaram para Maria.

- Eu penso, ou melhor, esqueço os meus problemas... penso nas pessoas, as que eu amo, principalmente... penso no futuro, e no passado. – Luciano reparou que ao terminar a resposta, ela estava com uma expressão serena, e com um sorriso triste. Não, não era _triste_, mas próximo disso.

- O que você tem, Maria? Você não está alegre igual sempre! – ele lhe lançou um olhar infantil de dúvida.

Os olhos verdes dela encontraram os castanhos dele, e ela respondeu, rindo:

- Eu tenho saudade, pequeno... saudade.

- Ah. – a criança assentiu, compreensiva.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. Mas logo Brasil o interrompeu.

- Eu não entendi. – O menino disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- O quê?

- "Saudade". Eu não sei o que é isso.

- Como assim? Eu nunca te disse? – Maria virou-se para Luciano, arregalando os olhos.

- Não... você sempre fica assim depois que alguém vai embora, e também quando você se despede de mim! É isso que você tem, maninha? Saudade? O que é isso?

Portugal se surpreendeu por ainda não ter contado isso a Brasil – era uma lição importante, afinal! Mudou de lugar, ficando sentada de para o menino, e de costas para o mar.

- Saudade, Luciano, é algo que você sente bem aqui – ela pegou a mãozinha do garoto e a colocou no lado esquerdo do peito dele – quando alguém que é muito especial para você está longe. Você sente falta da pessoa, e então vem a saudade. É uma coisa muito poderosa, e às vezes nos pega desprevenidos.

-Você sente saudades de mim, Maria?

- Claro! Você é especial para mim, Brasil.

- Você também é especial para mim, maninha! Prometo que vou sentir saudades de você sempre que estiver longe! – os olhinhos do brasileiro brilharam.

A portuguesa riu, e bagunçou os cabelos dele com os dedos.

- Obrigada, Brasil.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Claro.

- Os namorados são especiais para as meninas?

Portugal estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu.

- São sim, e geralmente as meninas também são muito especiais para seus namorados.

- Então, você sente muitas saudades do senhor Kirkland? – ele perguntou, novamente com a dúvida nos olhos.

A portuguesa riu, corando.

- De onde você tirou isso, garoto?

- Bem, é complicado. – ele baixou o olhar.

- Me diga.

- Bem... é que eu, o Alfred e o Mattie sempre vemos ele encostando os lábios nos seus, e segurando a sua mão, e te abraçando como se nunca, nunca fosse soltar! E você sempre parece ficar muito feliz com isso!

- E...

- Bem, - um tom de vermelho cobriu as bochechas da pequena colônia – já que isso te deixa tão feliz, eu perguntei pro América quando a gente tava brincando se ele achava que você ia gostar se eu também fizesse isso! Mas ele riu da minha cara, e me falou que o senhor Inglaterra faz isso porque só os _namorados_ fazem. – o menino falou, contrariado. – O Alfred disse que não sabia bem o que isso era, e que foi isso que o Kirkland disse pra ele!

- Hmm... sim, eu sinto muita saudade do Arthur, Lulu. Assim como de você, só que de uma maneira diferente...

- E do tio Antonio?

- Claro! Ele é meu irmão, afinal de contas, igual a você! – Luciano abriu um sorriso.

- Eles também sentem saudade de você, então?

- Tenho certeza que sim, Brasil. Mas – Portugal olhou para os lados, como se checasse se alguém estava ouvindo. – eles não sabem disso.

- Como assim? – o menino perguntou, confuso. – Eles não sabem que sentem saudade?

- Exatamente, Luciano. Todo mundo sente saudade de alguém, mas muita gente não entende isso. Para a maioria das pessoas, elas apenas _sentem a falta_ de seus entes queridos. Mas acabam sentindo algo muito mais forte e complicado do que isso – a saudade – e não conseguem explicar, ou entender isso.

- E nós sabemos?

- Bem, conseguimos entender o que é esse sentimento, e talvez até explicá-lo, mas somos uma exceção!

Brasil arregalou os olhos.

- Então a gente consegue entender algo que ninguém mais entende?

- Exatamente.

- Uau. – ele assobiou. – Me sinto tão _evoluído_! – acrescentou, sorridente.

- Sim. – Maria riu. – Agora, sempre que alguém parecer que não está gostando de se afastar de você, saiba que a pessoa vai ficar com saudades. E se você sentir uma espécie de tristeza... não, não tristeza... se você sentir algo como uma tristeza quando alguém estiver longe, você está com saudade. – ela segurou a mão dele, e mexeu nos seus cabelos.

- Entendido.

- Agora que você já entendeu, também precisa saber que esse é um segredo nosso, está bem? Só a gente sabe disso.

- Por que as outras pessoas não podem saber? – a pequena colônia questionou.

- Não é que elas _não podem _saber, é que elas não vão _conseguir_ compreender... – A metrópole suspirou – Esse negócio de saudade nunca vai entrar na cabeça de todo mundo.

- Ah, entendi... Então, maninha, esse é o nosso segredo? – Luciano estendeu o mindinho para Maria.

- Sim. Só nosso. – a irmã sorriu e entrelaçou o mindinho dele com o próprio, selando a promessa. – Agora vamos pra casa, me deu uma fome... vou preparar uns bolinhos de bacalhau para nós, está bem?

- Ótimo.

E os dois se levantaram e foram juntos para casa.

* * *

><p>Era 1822 agora, muitos anos depois dessa conversa, mas Portugal tinha acabado de se lembrar dela, enquanto olhava para o papel que a separaria de Luciano. Ela só tinha que assinar...<p>

- Vamos logo com isso, Maria. – Um Inglaterra impaciente disse, olhando o relógio de bolso. – Já está tudo decidido, é só assinar.

- Está bem.

A garota pegou uma caneta tinteiro e assinou no lugar marcado no papel. Passou-a para Brasil, agora um rapaz bem mais velho do que aquele menino para quem Portugal ensinara o significado de _saudade_, que assinou também. Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo, e ele estendeu o braço para um aperto de mão, mas se surpreendeu quando ela o abraçou.

- Ei, Brasil, você vai sentir saudades de mim? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – ele sorriu, retribuindo o abraço. Luciano nem se lembrava daquele dia, mas se lembrava muito bem do que "saudade" significava. – E espero que você sinta de mim também, maninha.

- É óbvio. – a garota riu, se separando da agora ex-colônia. Então... adeus. – Maria beijou a bochecha de Luciano, para então se juntar a Inglaterra e ir embora com ele, deixando Brasil sozinho na sala.

Já andando com Arthur na rua, este lhe perguntou:

- O que foi aquilo, "saudade"? É algum código? – o inglês franziu as sobrancelhas grossas.

- Coisa nossa. – a portuguesa sorriu, para então beijá-lo.

- Acho que eu não conseguiria entender, mesmo. – Inglaterra riu.

- É bem provável que não, Arthie.


End file.
